Chains and Broken Spirits
by Lila-Belle-18
Summary: The Golden Trio didn't win the war. Harry didn't come back to life. Voldemort wasn't vanquished. Now the Muggle world lies in ruins and the Wizarding world is shrouded in darkness. One day, none other than Draco Malfoy finds a captive Hermione Granger for sale and decides to purchase her. In slavery can there be love? Or has Malfoy not changed towards Hermione at all? Rated M
1. The Purchase

**So this is my first attempt at a real M-rated Hermione/Draco story. I appreciate you reading it, obviously I don't own anything HP I just like to write. :) Please leave reviews I would love to get some feedback on this story and fix anything I can. Hopefully this story takes off, I have such great ideas planned! Enjoy :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hermione's hair swayed behind her as she stumbled in her display case, attempting to stand straight. There were blurred faces everywhere, and occasionally a clown would come up to the glass and press his giant red nose against it, peering up at her naked body. Hermione pressed her hands against the sides of the display case, bracing herself as the display case began to tip. She swayed and stumbled as the cage kept tipping, then fell as it suddenly lurched to the other side. When would she be able to leave this circus from Hell?

Draco walked among the alley, his hands swaying confidently at his sides. He observed the crowded impatient alley, watching with amusement as wizards and witches alike purchased the property of their choice. Males in display cases lined the left side of the alley, while females were on the right. Draco walked along the right, barely glancing at the pitiful women they offered. One caught his eye however, long wavy brown hair flying as the woman stumbled in her cage, obviously drugged. In fact, this young woman had attracted quite a few possible buyers. Draco stood a few feet back from the cage, watching the woman. Her head lolled from side to side, her hair brushing back and forth over her plump breasts. Her legs buckled as she repeatedly attempted to straighten herself. Draco felt as if he knew this woman, perhaps from before the war? He walked up the paper taped to the bottom of her case. Draco held in a gasp as he read the bold words;

**Granger, Hermione**

**Mudblood**

**20 years of age**

**NEW**

New. He pondered that for a moment, the filthy mudblood untouched by any other man. He had to admit the idea of it was appealing. So was the idea that of all the mudbloods in the world he would be able to completely rule the once _Golden Girl_. Best friend of the beloved, but now dead, Harry Potter. Draco smirked. He turned away from Hermione and assessed the men attempting to buy her. He could tell right away that none were a match for his status. He forced them all aside briskly and sought the owner of Diagon Alley.

It was so bloody hot. Hermione began to tap the sides of her case with her fingernails, testing their strength. The logic that wasn't clouded by the drugs told her that there was doubt the display case was enhanced with some type of charm. Hermione reached to her sides, finding no wand and only her bony hip barely clothed in skin. She stared down at her hip, almost hitting the glass as she stumbled forward. When had she gotten so skinny? Suddenly two clowns approached her case and she cowered back, no magic able to protect her. One clown laughed and flipped her long crazy red hair over her shoulder. The other clown wore a giant decorated frown, while the other clown continued to laugh. She watched while the clown threw a giant black sheet over her cage. Was the clown going to make her disappear?

"Wait!" Hermione yelled in her mind, although it came out a scratchy mumble. "Don't!" She said a little more loudly. She fell forward and began banging on the glass. She would make the clowns listen to her, and order them to give her back her wand. She had to find her wand, and Harry, and Ron. She would make the clowns tell her where they all were.

"How long will she keep that up?" Draco asked impatiently as Hermione thudded on the glass. The witch in charge of Diagon Alley giggled flirtatiously.

"I'm not sure Lord Malfoy. I'm assuming the drugs are wearing off." She added as the cloak completely covered the cage. "Lucky her though, getting to go home with you." She said smiling and winking at Draco. Draco seductively smiled back. The witch was attractive enough, but too twiggy for his liking. He liked his women developed past their pubescent years, and Granger surprisingly fit that category. The witch flipped her hair over her shoulder for the fifth time in two minutes, and offered out her hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Lord Malfoy." She said and Draco gingerly accepted her hand. She took a step closer and looked up at him through her eyelashed. "I do hope it won't be the last time." Draco kissed the witch's hand and quickly released it. He apparated, taking the cage and his new property with him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, and please leave a review! It only takes a few seconds to type it up and tell me whether you love it or I'm just epically failing at this story. Chapter two is hopefully coming soon! Thank you! :)**


	2. The Withdrawl

**Hello again everyone! Just as a warning, I tried to make the Hermione P.O.V paragraphs feel as if she was going through withdrawals. I've never had experience, so I hope I did a well enough job. Please enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. She was cold, goosebumps covered her entire body. She had no clothes, and was lying in a bed. She groaned and rolled onto her side. She vomited over the side of the bed, luckily not ruining the silk sheets. Hermione looked around but winced at the sudden motion of her head turning. She had never felt like this before. So cold. And sick. Was she infected with something? There was a loud bang somewhere in front of the bed and Hermione tried to cover her ears, but her arms were lead. She groaned and slowly began to flail her body, making it respond to what she ordered. Something suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. Hermione cried out before something was placed over her eyes. Before it went dark she could make out a man standing above her. He said something, but his voice was very low and very fast, Hermione couldn't make out anything he said. "I can't understand you!" She said in a garble of words, feeling as if her tongue was tripping over itself. The man moved to her legs and something was put over her ankles. She squirmed as her ankles itched and burned. Were there bugs down there, feasting on her ankles? Hermione couldn't lift her head, couldn't see, and could barely speak. She relaxed her head as tears began to stream down her face and wet the cloth over her eyes.

Draco watched as Hermione squirmed and then relaxed back on the bed, he could hear her barely audible cries and almost felt compassion for the poor girl. But he quickly dismissed it. He had come in to tie her down, and force her to go through the withdrawals of Merlin knows whatever she was given in Diagon Alley. He could see vomit on the floor, and could tell by the girl's pathetic struggles that this was going to be a horrible week for her. He couldn't help but gaze at her naked sprawled body as she laid in his guest bed. Her breasts were near perfect, could be bigger. Her hips and legs were absolutely amazing. He could make out the lines of her ribs, making a mental note to plump her up. Her hair was dirty and matted, but he could tell when washed it was beautiful long and wavy. As far as Mudbloods went, Granger wasn't a bad catch at all. He certainly got her for a good price, and this put him more at ease with the decision. He shut the door to the guest room and swiftly walked down the hallway. He had matters to attend to. "Gilber!" Draco snapped. Suddenly an elf was standing in front of him.

"Yes Master." Gilber said. He was an awful looking house elf, Draco figured the worst looking in the Manor.

"Fetch your eldest female elf, and send her to me immediately." Draco ordered walking past the elf. The elf snapped and disappeared and within two seconds another elf appeared by Draco.

"Yes Master." She said in a high voice. Draco motioned for her to follow and the elf ran to keep up with Draco's long strides.

"You are to attend to my new slave, located in the guest room of my private wing. You will remove her blindfold and binds twenty-four hours from now and will come to me before every meal you serve her. You are to have limited to no conversation with her. Do not tell her where she is, or her predicament." Draco stopped walking and looked down at the small elf. "Do you understand?" Draco asked. The elf nodded.

"Yes Master." The elf curtsied in her potato sack while Draco nodded. She disappeared and reappeared in the guest bedroom.

Hermione heard what sounded like a spark and tilted her head towards the noise, the sudden motion however caused her to vomit. Due to the restraints she couldn't move to the edge of the bed so the vomit pooled next to her body, causing Hermione to cry even harder. The elf watched her with a pained expression and rushed over to Hermione.

"There there dear." The elf cooed quietly, keeping her voice barely above a whisper. This seemed to console the girl and her cries quieted. "I'll get you a fresh sheet." She promised. She quickly moved the cover from under Hermione and slid a new one under her. "It'll be alright." The elf said patting Hermione's hair.

Hermione cringed slightly at the touch, then tilted her face towards the voice. "Please." Hermione croaked out. "Who are you? Where am I?" She begged. The hand withdrew and the voice didn't say anything else. "Please!" Hermione said, her voice growing stronger. After a third time with no answer, Hermione gave up. She was weak, sore, hungry, cold and miserable. She couldn't fight with a voice that she could not see. She began to shiver, then break into sweats. Hermione was temporarily grateful for the solitude, and that the woman was gone, giving her silence so that she could wallow in her misery.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay so this chapter was a little bit longer, and little more depressing. Let me know how I did! **

**Next Chapter-After the first forty-eight hours of purchase Hermione finally seems to be gaining back her composure, and her most recent memories. Finally Draco reveals himself as her new Master, and Hermione gives him a piece of her mind.**


	3. The Reveal

**Hello! I see I'm getting an audience with this story. Please follow or review my story! I would really really REALLY love some feedback! Okay, this chapter is the longest so far, so please enjoy! Sorry if some parts are a little choppy, I tend to switch back and forth between Hermione's POV and Draco's but I hope it's working! :) Enjoy**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next forty-eight hours would haunt Hermione for the rest of her life. She couldn't tell the time of day or night, she hadn't had anything to eat, and she was still robbed of her sight. For the first half of her time Hermione did nothing but vomit and cry, the gentle unseen woman changing her sheets every time. The second half she began recalling bits and pieces of her adventures with Ron and Harry, she also began to regain the logically side of her that had been lost for some time. When Hermione began to accept that she would rot away on this bed forever, a slam came from the room. Hermione flinched and sunk into the bed, trying to shield herself from whatever may come. She felt something on the back of her head and the cloth was removed from her eyes. The brightness in the room temporarily blinded Hermione and she heard a deep smooth voice speak for the first time.

"Has she stopped vomiting?" Draco asked cautiously, eyeing the girl up and down. The small elf nodded, seeming happy for the girl.

"Yes Master. Would you like me to bring her the first meal?" The elf asked softly. Draco nodded and with a spark the elf disappeared. While she was away Draco walked around Hermione's bed, studying her.

"Do you know who you are?" Draco demanded.

Hermione stopped breathing. She felt she recognized the voice but could still barely open her eyes. "Yes," She answered, her voice cracking. "But I'd rather keep it to myself." Hermione spat. Her name was still a taboo, and there were hunters all across England looking for the three of them. She heard her captor chuckle.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked. Hermione squinted her eyes and could make out a tall dark figure standing at the edge of her bed. Hermione shook her head. "And what is your last memory?" He asked.

Draco had been warned by the seller that Hermione was slightly damaged goods, at least when it came to her memory. She had been hit with a nasty round of curses eight months ago and had been kept high every day since. He wanted to see what he could play to his advantage.

"I'd rather keep that to myself." Hermione answered quietly. Draco stared down at her, anger crossing his sharp features. In the blink of an eye he straddled Hermione and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Cut the shite, Granger." Draco growled. Hermione was finally able to fully open her eyes and found herself staring at none other than the disgusting excuse for a wizard; Draco Malfoy.

"You." Hermione said quietly, anger seeping into that one word. Draco smirked.

"So you recognize me." He said, flashing her a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and spit in his face. Draco yelled in frustration and wiped the spit from his eyes. "Mudblood!" He yelled, before raising his right hand and slapping Hermione across the face. Hermione's eyes watered but she said nothing, keeping a constant glare towards Draco. Draco huffed and got off the bed. "What month and year is it Granger?" Draco demanded. When Hermione finally answered Draco busted out laughing. Hermione glared at him as he sat on the side of her bed. "Granger, you're a little off. It's May of the next year." Draco snickered. Hermione seemed taken aback as she stared at Draco.

"You're lying." Hermione spat. This made Draco smile even more. Just at that moment the woman elf appeared in the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a piece of single white bread.

"What day is it Gillet?" Draco demanded of the elf.

"May 18th, 2014 Master." Gillet answered immediately. She sat the tray on a nearby table and Draco dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Gillet gave Hermione a comforting look before disappearing from the room. Hermione stared unbelieving up at Draco.

"Believe me now Granger?" Draco sneered. When Hermione said nothing he reached down and untied the rope constricting Hermione's ankles. He then stood up and grabbed Hermione under the arms, forcing her to a sitting position. Hermione's head lolled from the sudden motion and Draco held it firmly in his hands. "You're fine Granger." Draco said while waiting for Hermione to adjust. He then grabbed the bowl of soup and a spoon. He filled the spoon and offered it to Hermione. "Be careful, it's hot." He warned.

Hermione stared at Draco, she wanted to accept nothing from him and was unwilling to believe the lie about the date and year. However Hermione's stomach betrayed her and she relucatantly leaned forward and sipped the soup. She was cautious, expecting Draco to throw the food in her face, just for fun. But Draco sat and silently spoon fed Hermione. After the bowl was empty he tore up the bread and fed it to her. When the food was all gone Hermione's stomach continued to growl, but Draco stood up and pushed the empty tray to the other side of the table.

"Gillet will be in to clean you and show you to your quarters. I realize that you may still be experiencing withdrawals so I will give you til the beginning of next week to recover." Draco said. "After-"

"Withdrawals?" Hermione demanded, interrupting him. Draco glowered at her and pulled out his wand.

"Must I silence your tongue so that I may give my instructions?" Draco demanded, pointing the wand at her. Hermione closed her mouth with an audible snap, but maintained her glare. "After, Gillet has you washed up you shall be given a trunk of clothes. Mostly maid outfits, casual wear, sleepwear, and lingerie. You will not wear anything ugly in this Manor even if you are a common house slave." At this Hermione gasped audibly and Draco smirked. He turned his back on her and left the room, locking the door behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yay! Chapter three down! Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and Draco/Hermione's interactions. :)**

**Next Chapter-Hermione slowly comes to grips with her situation, but before she gets too comfortable Draco bombards her with a ****_'Sexy Fashion Show'_**** and stories of her best friends' deaths. Stay tuned! :)**


	4. The Story

**Wow so a lot more people are following/favoriting my story and it is amazing! Thank you guys so much and thanks especially to Chrismasters for the review! It made me smile :) Welp, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco sat at his desk in front of the fireplace, glancing over many different papers. His father and mother had certainly made a mess of the family's affairs before their passing, leaving Draco to fix it all. He scooped up the last of the papers and threw them into the fireplace behind him. "Bloody idiots." He muttered. There was a knock on the door and Draco swiveled back around. "Enter." He called. An attractive young blonde witch opened the door, clipboard in hand.

"Lord, you've received three phone calls from potential clients all demanding to know why you've canceled the business meetings." She stated. Draco groaned and laid back in his chair. He had cancelled at least six business meetings over the next week, all in order to deal with his new slave.

"Tell them I've fallen ill or some other shite." He grumbled. The secretary nodded and quickly exited the room. Draco sighed and stood up from his chair. It had been at least two hours since he had left Hermione and wanted to see that she wasn't dallying around. He apparated to his bedroom and swiftly changed clothes, putting his business cloaks away and donning jeans and a tight t-shirt. He quickly left his room, locking the door behind him, and walked a few feet down the hall stopping in front of another grande door.

Hermione stared at the contents of the trunk, spread out across her new bed. She had to admit the room was a lot better than anywhere she had ever stayed. A fireplace adorned one wall, while two others were lined with multiple bookshelves stocked with some of her favorite authors. There was a nice sitting area with lovely pink furniture and her bed was covered in pink and black silk sheets and pillows. However, there was some shackles on one part of the wall, there also hung a whip and some other very menacing things on that wall. But the room wasn't a big problem, the clothes were. Draco had given her only two pairs of jeans, pants and shorts, and two plain black t-shirts for casual wear. There was seven different sets of silk pajama shorts and shirts, all black, and all pretty short and revealing. There were twenty maids outfits varying in color, and more lingerie sets than Hermione could count. All ranging in color, material and style. She picked up a green silk thong and a strapless green bra. Very revealing, and so Slytherin. Hermione sighed and quickly threw on one of the less revealing sets, and covered it with a t-shirt and jean shorts. Just as she finished dressing her door was thrown open and in walked Draco Malfoy.

"It's called knocking." She spat. Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

"Not in my own house," He shot back, "Or when it's my own slave's room." He said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. Draco tsked her as he walked closer.

"If you are to survive, you will call me Master." Draco threatened. "You don't seem to understand that I own you. That means, if I don't like you I return you to Diagon Alley and get my money back, or.." Draco trailed off for a moment as he looked Hermione up and down. "I dispose of you." He finished quietly. Hermione swallowed, both of those outcomes terrified it but she refused to say so. "So let's try again. You address me as..?" Draco asked. When Hermione looked down and refused to say nothing he slapped her across the face and dragged her to the nearby wall where the shackles hung. He quickly clamped Hermione's wrists and took a step back as she struggled against them. "You're a smart girl, Granger. Or at least you used to be. I can hex you, or take away your voice box forever possibly. Or you can stop being an idiot." Draco said. Hermione stopped struggling and glared at Draco.

"Yes, Master." She spat. Draco smiled and walked over to the contents spread out on her bed.

"You are going to model some of these clothes for me." Draco ordered. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. Draco walked back over to her and put his hands on either side of her head, leaning in very close. "You don't seem to understand, that I can do anything I want to you. And this clothes aren't for you sake," He moved his mouth to her neck and inhaled the scent of fresh soap and lilac. "They're for my enjoyment." He finished before roughly biting Hermione's neck. She cried out and tried to squirm away until finally Draco released her. He smirked up at her then unshackled and threw her towards the bed. Try on the blue outfit with the black lace underset." Draco ordered taking a seat in one of the soft pink chairs. Hermione held her hand over her neck while looking on the bed. She found the outfit, grabbed it, and advanced to her bathroom. "No no Miss. Granger." He said mockingly, Hermione turned around and glared at him. "Undress right here." He said pointing in front of his chair. Hermione's bottom lip began to shake as she made herself walk to Draco's chair. With no hesistation Hermione pulled off her shirt and pants, taking a little more time with the underwear and bra. Draco smirked up at her, her face red and refusing to make eye contact. Hermione struggled to change as quickly as possible then stood in front of Draco.

Draco slowly eyed her up and down. The bottom of the blue and white maid's outfit barely reached Hermione's thighs, and she was repeatedly tugging on the bottom for coverage. The top revealed most of her breasts and the straps of her bra. He had to admit she looked very sexy in blue and black. He tortured Hermione for the next forty minutes, ordering her to try on every outfit, each outfit more revealing than the last. Finally, in her last outfit, Draco motioned her to come closer. She begrudgingly obliged and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his lap. Hermione blushed and squirmed as Draco drew small circles on her exposed thighs.

"Do you still hope to find your beloved Potter?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione's face darkened and Draco chuckled. "He's dead you know." He stated. Hermione glared at him and stood up, but Draco roughly pulled her back down. "So is the Weasel." He added. Hermione turned her face away, refusing to let Draco see the tears. "They found you, camped out in the woods with a simple disguise charm set around you. Harry and the Weasel had snuck off, so you were found alone. But they found them a few hours later." Draco said, lying through his teeth.

"They would not have let me alone!" Hermione snapped angrily. Draco turned her face back to him and smiled at his tears.

"But they did. They knew that one of them must be caught, so they decided together to leave you. Although if it was me I would have let the Weasel." Draco said, continuing to lie through his teeth. Hermione's face sunk and lost its angry tone, more tears sliding down her face. "You put up quite the fight Granger." He commended, before licking one of her tears off her cheeks. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered, causing Draco to chuckle. He pushed Hermione off his lap and she landed in a heap on the floor. "Goodnight, slave." Draco said before making his way to the door and slamming it behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So did you enjoy it? Draco totally lied his arse off, and it seems Hermione fell for it. What did you think? :) Please review and follow/favorite ! :)**

**Next Chapter-Hermione is set to chores and experiences her first night in Draco's chambers. Will he scar her? **


	5. The Take

**Wow I can't believe how much traffic this story is getting! Thanks everyone so much :) And a special thanks to all of those who have favorite/followed this story. :) WARNING: This IS a smut chapter, more specifically, it's a rape scene. So, if you don't want to read it then do NOT read this chapter and wait for the next one :) Welp, here we go! Enjoy :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Monday finally arrived and Hermione was waiting on her bed in one of her ridiculous maid outfits. Since Draco's story in her bedroom, she had sulked around the wing of the Manor exploring. She couldn't believe his story, but then where was the proof? She was here, they were dead. Or at least, they hadn't tried to find her. Hermione's last memory was herself running in the woods, hexes flying past her and hitting the trees around her. Before that? Her, Harry, and Ron sitting in a tent and reading a book that Proffesor Dumbledore had left her. The facts were, she was here as Draco Malfoy's slave, and Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found. She had come to terms with her best friends' death, but it didn't make her time any easier. She knew she would never again enjoy life.

Draco threw open the door with a big smile on his face. "Come my slave!" He called merrily to Hermione. "Your day's chores are to start!" Draco said, as Hermione slowly stood up from the bed.

"Its past dark and my day is just starting?" Hermione asked, surprised. Draco smirked and pulled a rope from behind his back.

"I said your chores are to start." He corrected. Hermione swallowed as she saw there was a collar attached to the rope, and that the rope was actually a leash. Draco attached the collar and pulled Hermione towards him, cramming her body to his. "And I have a feeling you'll enjoy them." Draco mused running a hand down the side of Hermione's face.

Draco had been waiting for this night since Hermione's arrival. After telling Hermione his made up story on Monday night he had refrained from touching her as intimately as he had. But tonight there would be no restraints, mentally anyway, and he would enjoy breaking in his new slave. He led Hermione by her leash out of the bedroom and down the hall. He stopped in front of his door and waved his wand, muttering a secret word. The door opened and he quickly dragged Hermione in, slamming the door shut behind them. Hermione barely had time to view the beautiful room before she was thrown onto the bed. Draco cuffed her hands to the headboard then stared down at her. "Oh, Granger. I am going to enjoy this." Draco said smirking. The lights went out and the fireplace roared to life, casting a soft glow over the room. Draco then proceeded to slide off Hermione's outfit, then her bra, then her underwear. He stood above her, admiring her naked body before stripping down to his silk green boxers. Draco straddled Hermione's waist and began to massage her plump breasts. Hermione tilted her head to the side, her tears silent, but Draco grabbed her chin and forced her head up. "Watch what I do to you."

For the next twenty minutes Draco bit, licked, kissed and nibbled on every intimate part of Hermione. She cringed and shook, hating how degrading her first time was turning out to be. Draco made his way from her neck to her breasts, biting hard on her nipples making her cry out in pain. He smirked, seeming to enjoy the painful cries. He moved down and bit on the insides of her thighs, hard enough to draw blood. Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as Draco licked a little of the blood. "Mudblood..." He whispered, his hot breath making Hermione squirm uncomfortably. Finally, after it looked like Draco could hold out no longer, he threw off his boxers and lowered himself over Hermione. He looked down at Hermione's tear stricken face and he seemed to soften. "Oh Hermione…" He whispered softly. Hermione looked up at him hopefully and Draco leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Hermione's. Hermione sighed into the kiss, feeling that maybe Malfoy had changed his mind and wouldn't take her. Suddenly Draco thrust himself into her softest parts, making Hermione cry out as flashing colors assaulted her vision. Draco made a victorious grunt and thrust into her again and again. Each time was harder and deeper, and hurt worse than the last one. Hermione openly wept and grunted while Draco had his way with her. Eventually the pain somewhat subsided and all she could feel was a numbness. She looked up at Draco and a bead of sweat fell off his forehead onto her face. She looked back off to the side, trying to put herself anywhere but in his bed. Eventually she heard him strain and grunt, then finish. He rolled off her to his side, smiling devilishly at her. He quickly reached up and unlocked her handcuffs. He sighed and laid back on his back as Hermione laid there staring at the ceiling. Draco chuckled then looked over, as if just remembering that Hermione was in there. "Hermione…" He started softly. His tone caused Hermione to look over, suspecting that she had heard what sounded like regret. Draco kissed her hard on the mouth, then pulled back and glared at her. "Get out." He ordered. Hermione quickly jumped from the bed, ran over to grab her clothes then ran out of the room. She could hear Draco laughing as she slammed the door behind her. She wobbled the short distance down the hallway and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Hermione screamed and threw the clothes across the room. She covered her face in her hands and wept for her world and what it had come to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whoa! Lol. So that was my first attempt at any type of smut writing, hopefully I didn't let you guys down too badly? Leave reviews and stay turned for the next chapter :)

Next Chapter - Hermione grows into a routine at the Manor, and Draco finds himself almost in a trance. Maybe more smut? We'll see :)


	6. The Notice

**Sorry I'm just now getting this up everyone. I tried to post last night buuuut Fanfiction decided it hates me and wouldn't even load the home page. :( But alas! I have done it. Thanks to all the reviews and people following this story. And just so you guys know, this is a filler chapter. I'm trying to develop a plot, and not just write smut scenes (Trust me there will be plenty though) So enjoy! :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco's laughter subsided after he heard Hermione slam her bedroom door shut. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He then suddenly looked down and scowled at the blood on his sheets. He jumped up and called for a house elf who silently removed the sheet and replaced it with a fresh clean one. Draco walked over to his bookshelf pondering his choices. He wanted something to read, something to distract him. There was an ache growing in his chest, and he knew that after sex that feeling should not be there. He sighed and randomly grabbed a silver lined book. He walked over to his leather couch mindlessly thumbing through the pages. Why did he feel as if he had somehow hurt Granger? Not only did he probably just give her the time of her life, but she was his slave and he could do with her what he wished. She was just going to have to get used to her new chores. Draco sighed, leaning his head back on the leather material, wishing that he hadn't come up on Granger that day in Diagon Alley. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Maybe he should apologize to Granger for his roughness? As if, she was his slave. Maybe he would visit her chambers for round two? Draco smirked at the idea, but his stomach churned. The idea physically made him sick. Draco sighed, exasperated, and threw the book across the room. He would visit Hermione and see how she was feeling, maybe make sure she didn't kill herself. He stood up and walked over to the door and silently opened it, making sure his feet barely made any noise as he walked down the hall.

Hermione laid in bed her back to the door, staring at the white wall. After she had finished crying for the most part she started a hot shower and made sure to vigorously scrub every part of her body that Draco had violated. She had stayed in the shower for twenty minutes, and changed into a pair of purple pajamas before climbing into bed. She absently mused how she missed her teddy bear to cuddle with, and wondered what happened to Crookshanks. She quickly blocked that thought, not sure if she had any tears left to cry. Hermione heard the door silently push itself open, so she pretended to be asleep. She prayed Draco wasn't back for round two. She heard footsteps cross her room and stop in front of her bed. "Wake up Granger." He snapped, although his voice had lost some of its harshness. Hermione tilted her head to look up at him and his face softened.

Draco could still make out the tear tracks on her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was still dripping and soaking her pillows and sheets. "Get up." He ordered. Hermione sorely made her way out of bed, and stood shivering, waiting for her next command. Draco sighed and took out his wand. He pointed at Hermione's face and whispered a simple drying spell, then pointed to her bed and did the same. "There. Lay down." He said softly. Hermione quickly laid down, rolling herself in the covers and turning away from Draco to face the wall. Draco sighed. Damn these feelings. He sat on the bed, causing Hermione to jump. He ignored it and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him. Hermione's shoulders stiffened and Draco let out a soft sigh. "Please just go to sleep Hermione." He quietly begged. Hermione, not completely sure how to react, tried to relax and fall asleep. She was still awake when she heard Draco's breathing relax and his soft breaths rhythmically blew against her hair.

The next morning when Hermione awoke the space next to her was empty. She had slept a lot better than she thought she was going to, considering she had Malfoy's arm wrapped around her all night. Hermione rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. A maids outfit with corresponding undergarments were draped over one of her chairs with a piece of paper on top of them. Hermione slowly walked over and picked up the paper.

_Granger, _

_Below is a list of chores. I expect them done by four o'clock and for you to be ready to leave in the gown I've laid out for you by five o'clock. No exceptions. _

_-Lord Malfoy_

Hermione sighed. She was expected to go about as if nothing happened, and Hermione supposed that Draco felt as if nothing really did happen. He was just using his slave as he saw fit. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as she recalled last night, but she wiped her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. She picked up the maids outfit as she scanned the long list of chores. As she walked over to her bathroom she noticed the gown Draco had mentioned in the note. It was silver mermaid style gown with a green sash encircling the hip. She scowled at the Slytherin colors and walked into the bathroom.

Draco sat in his office chair, mindlessly turning in circles, and clenching a letter in his fist. He had received a notice from his secretary reminding him of the ball he was throwing for his entire cliental list. He had become so distracted by Granger he had completely forgotten about it over the past week. The ball was tonight, and he had had his secretary run out and buy the most expensive gown that would match his attire. He obviously couldn't have The Golden Girl running around at his ball, so he had planned a simple disguise for her, with an entire fake background included. He would present her as his live in girlfriend that he had kept quiet for quite a few months. All he had to do was make sure Granger would cooperate. He reasoned that threatening her with a hex might do the trick, but that also presented the problem of her appearing as a wealthy undiscovered witch who had no wand. There was no way in Merlin Draco was giving Hermione a wand. He sighed and anxiously rubbed his eyes. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Hermione was only halfway through her long chores list when three o'clock rolled around. She sighed, knowing that the results of her not finishing her chores would be severe. She sighed and continued to clean the window. She stood on the top tier of the ladder, cleaning one of the six floor to ceiling windows in Draco's private wing. She had already cleaned his room, down to dusting every piece of furniture. She had then gone about sweeping, mopping, then waxing the entire marble floor. She was on window number three and figured she could maybe get in one more window before four o'clock rolled around. As she cleaned she stared out into the beautiful Malfoy gardens. If there was anywhere Hermione wished she could escape to, even temporarily, it would be to spend an hour in the gardens. There was a beautiful hedge maze, with a fountain in the center. There was also a lily patch, rose patch, and many other flowers that she couldn't name. Maybe a few months from now, if she was still alive, Draco would let her travel to the gardens. Maybe sit for an hour with a good book and just let her escape her horrible world for even a little while.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So what did you all think? Not very exciting I know, but a Ball should be interesting!**

**Next Chapter - Draco trains Hermione on her new identity, and who other than Bellatrix Lestrange shows up at the Ball. Will Hermione be discovered? **


End file.
